


It Isn't an Impossible Dream

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"the perfect adversary has proven to be myself."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't an Impossible Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock (BBC) kink meme, filling the quote prompt: "You are far too smart to be the only thing standing in your way."
> 
> Strikes me as very Sherlock and John.

The meat of John’s hand hurt. He’d been clenching his fist so tight and he’d been remiss in trimming his nails--those two things combined made for tiny craters in the palm of his hand and a dull throb of pain.

The night, and most of the day that had preceded it, had manifested itself in ways John hadn’t even imagined, starting with the revelation of a secret their current client had been harboring and continuing to this very moment, when the air felt thick and stretched like warm taffy. John was standing in the middle of the living room, his hands clenched almost to the point of bleeding, and Sherlock, cloaked and folded almost in on himself in his chair.

“It doesn’t matter how much I want it, John. It’s just not possible.” Sherlock’s chin rested on his knee. He stared at the floor by John’s feet, not looking the other man in the eye.

It wasn’t the first time Sherlock had made that argument, and each time he had, each time John had asked for clarification--for evidence--the answers had been vague at best. “ _Too many unknowns_ ,” or “ _Too many variables_ ,” or, and this was the one that made John want to throw heavy objects at solid walls to see which would break first, “ _so illogical as to be foolish._ ”

John sighed, tired of this circular argument, of the non-answers from the man who always had the answer.

He walked over to the chair, cupping his hand under Sherlock’s chin and slightly-less-than-gently urging Sherlock to look at him.

“I’ve watched you do the impossible. I’ve stood by your side as you’ve solved what couldn't be solved. I refuse to accept both your answer and your logic. You have an intelligence like I’ve never witnessed, you amaze me. But your logic is flawed here. The impossibility you say that exists... it’s you.”

John let go of Sherlock’s chin. He covered both of Sherlock’s knees with his hands, squeezing lightly as he leaned down slightly and looked directly into Sherlock’s eyes.

“I love you,” John said for the second time that evening.

This time, the look in Sherlock’s eyes said he might believe him.

With one last squeeze to Sherlock’s knees he let go and walked wordlessly to his room.

oo-oo-oo

John had changed into his t-shirt and shorts when Sherlock appeared in his doorway--still clad in his coat and his body looking as though it was a moment away from perfectly unfolded.

“I can defeat any foe. I can outsmart them,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “But the perfect adversary has proven to be myself.”

Sherlock walked into John’s room and stopped just out of arm’s reach from where John was standing.

“I need your help.” Sherlock looked at his hands, looked at John. “I need you.”

“Well that’s the whole point, isn’t it?” John answered, closing the gap between them to mere centimeters.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Sherlock said, reaching out for John, who stepped willingly into his arms.

“I told you this was possible,” John said, pressing his lips against Sherlock’s neck.

“You were right.”


End file.
